Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête
by JustBeMAD
Summary: ROYAL TENEMBAUMS [titre français : La famille Tenembaum] - Richie tente de se suicider, désespéré en amour. Un amour qu'il porte pour sa soeur Margot.


**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction. Elle porte sur le film _Royal Tenembums, _de Wes Anderson (mon-dieu-vivant-sur-la-planète-Terre). Je comptais pas faire de fic dessus, mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration, c'est pas beaucoup mais voilou… Ah oui, j'ai complètement déstructuré Margot. J'en ai fait une nana vraiment vraiment atteinte. Enfin bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et votre avis est toujours le bienvenue. '-'

L'HISTOIRE APPARTIENT A WES ANDERSON_**!**_

_**« Parce que t'es beau comme une comète, je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête. Et quand bien-même il n'y aurait que moi, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça. Parce que t'es beau comme une planète, je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête, et quand bien même, il n'y aurait que moi, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça.» **_–_**Fauve ≠ Kané.**_

Après la tentative de suicide de Richie, son frère, la jolie blonde inhalait la fumée de sa cigarette, confortablement installée sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Elle regardait d'un air sérieux l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle tentait de penser à autre chose. De se changer les idées. Elle lisait des romans non-publiés, qu'elle avait écrit, petite, sur l'amour qu'elle avait pour son frère. Elle souriait. Sans doute trouvait-elle ridicule son style un petit peu enfantin – vu l'âge qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle rédigea ces écrits, mais elle paraissait fière. Elle ne semblait pas modifier quelconques lignes. Elle trouvait l'original si beau, si vrai. Il reflétait si bien la nudité innocente des sentiments d'une enfant. D'une enfant amoureuse de son frère. Ces sentiments avaient été si bien gardés, qu'ils furent l'un de ses plus grands secrets. D'ailleurs, malgré le fait que tous ses petits secrets aient éclaté très récemment, elle décida de garder pour elle ces romans-là. Son frère, Richie, exposait peut-être les portraits qu'il avait fait d'elle dans le salon, celle-ci ne convoitait pas de lui faire lire ceci.

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle page World, et commença à taper rapidement sur les touches de son clavier. Elle entama son prochain livre. Un livre d'improvisation où elle écrirait tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête. A ce que l'on en dit, cela vaut une bonne séance de psychanalyse. Cela étant dit, elle, elle ne le faisait pas pour sa psychologie, seulement, elle prolongeait ce système de nouveau-roman – presque poétique sur l'incompréhension, sur la beauté des mots, sur quelque chose de spontané et donc de naturel.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier tout en continuant de taper sans une once de réfléchi. C'est ce qu'elle aimait. Ne pas réfléchir. Elle qui avait tant réfléchit, enfant. Elle laissait donc ses doigts pianoter tout seul sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Ses mains se mirent soudainement à trembler. Elle ferma les yeux, les ré-ouvrit, et contempla ce qu'elle venait d'écrire :

_Froid. Chaud. Rouge. Jaune. Vert. Bleu. Rose. Violet. Pourpre. Amour. Réel. Rêve. Irréel. Ciel. Nuage. Caché. Secret. Profondeur. Mer. Horizon. Lointain. Enfantin. Enfance. Richie._

Elle se mordit machinalement la lèvre après avoir lu le dernier mot. Ses paupières se fermèrent une seconde fois avant de se remettre à écrire avec acharnement.

_Pingouins. Canards. Lapins. Baleines. Poissons. Oiseaux. Terre. Air. Mer. Humanité. Êtres-Humains. Richie. _

Elle ouvrit de nouveaux ses yeux afin de lire son travail puis ferma, avec violence, l'écran de son ordinateur contre son clavier.

Il n'y avait que lui. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Chaque pensées revenaient à lui sans qu'elle le demande. Sans qu'elle le veuille. Tout tournait autour de lui. De cet homme. De ce frère. C'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle qui - même mariée, était très indépendante, dominatrice même. La voilà complètement soumise. Soumise à lui. Accro à lui. C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Elle commença à crier. Elle, cette fille, si calme, si froide. Elle hurla de douleur. Puis elle se calma progressivement. Ses cris devinrent des larmes. Elle sanglota fortement. Puis se calma brusquement et de nouveau. Elle Leva ses yeux vers le miroir qui siégeait en face d'elle. Elle observa, silencieusement, ses larmes couler à flot le long de ses joues. Elle se regarda, un long moment, d'un air à la fois mélancolique et sévère. Elle se gifla, tout en se regardant fixement. Au bout d'un instant elle se mit à sourire. Comme si elle s'était estimée assez punie. Pardonnée, peut-être même. Margot redevint froide à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-elle se dire "être pardonnée" ?

Elle savait pertinemment que son frère avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours à cause d'elle. Elle qui était mariée et qui trompait son époux avec le meilleur ami de Richie, Eli. Elle savait à quel point Richie avait souffert. Elle savait à quel point Richie était dingue d'elle. Du moins, elle s'en doutait. Et elle, dans tout ça, en refusant de croire en cet amour, et en le laissant - faussement mourir, au fond d'elle-même, en secret, elle se détruisait à petit feu. Tout explique son comportement. Si elle est aussi distante avec les autres, si elle parle aussi peu, c'est à cause de cela.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle savait qu'elle aimait son frère. Elle savait qu'elle en était amoureuse. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle en était folle.

Elle ré-ouvrit son ordinateur, et tapa ces mots :

_Liberté passionnée d'aimer et d'être aimée par l'être aimé et aimée._

_Richie, je t'ai aussi bien dans la peau que dans la tête._

_Margot Tenembaum._


End file.
